Cellular communications, among other wireless technologies such as Bluetooth™, WiFi, and WiMax, has made it possible to receive content such as news reports, music, wallpaper, ring tones, and video over the air. These technologies, however, are susceptible to common interference issues. For example, a cellular phone may have poor reception or no reception at all when an end user parks in an underground facility, or when roaming in a dense building. Communication devices utilizing short-range communications technologies such as Bluetooth™, and WiFi, can be out of range from a wireless access point that provides accessibility to the communication system.